Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel system to create an easily upgradable network.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the demand for wireless communication and Wi-Fi data transfer speed continues to increase, it becomes necessary to provide reliable area networks for customers. One way to increase network coverage that has been implemented in the art is the creation of small cells. Small cells are typically low-powered radio access nodes that operate in licensed and unlicensed spectrum. The nature of small cells may vary. Generally speaking, a small cell may be referred to as either a micro cell, a pico cell, or a femto. The classification of small cells often depends on the radius of coverage. A micro cell, for example, is viewed as one that covers a radius between 0.2 and 2 miles. A pico cell is one that covers a radius of 300 to 1000 feet. A femto covers a radius of less than 100 feet. A femto is commonly used for household area networks. At the opposite end of the spectrum from small cells are macro cells. A macro cell is a very large network area that typically covers a radius of 2 to 10 miles.
While the various types of small cells have been available, they have a number of drawbacks. One major issue with existing small cells is their limited data transmission speed capability. A typical micro cell is known to have a transmission speed of 50 to 150 Mbps. A pico cell may provide a transmission speed of up to 50 Mbps. As the technology develops, there is an increased demand in data speed and the existing small cells are quickly becoming obsolete.
Another drawback of the existing small cell technology is that it is not upgradable. Once the installed equipment becomes obsolete, the only way to upgrade is by a complete replacement of the hardware. This process becomes very costly and time consuming. This is especially so in a field in which technological improvements come about very quickly.
Another issue with small cells is the type of equipment that is currently used. Some small cells are created using transmitters that tend to be very large in size, expensive, and require ancillary equipment to properly operate. Accordingly, such transmitters can only be placed in areas that provide a large space and sound structural support such as rooftops or other inconvenient locations. These transmitters also provide very localized transmission. Thus, multiple transmitters, upwards to four or more are required to cover an area with a 360° range from where the transmitters are located.
In view of the above issues, a need exists for a new cost effective system that can be easily upgradable and provide high transmission speed local area networks.